


stupid, wet

by sadgayanimal



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corny Lesbian Poet Reference, F/F, Infatuation, Power Imbalance, Sapphic Anguish, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgayanimal/pseuds/sadgayanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can somebody please explain why every single character in this game is a needy bottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid, wet

**Author's Note:**

> someone to run not walk / oh, someone to sing not talk / oh, no hesitation at all : sometimes, I need you to be the one to call

She's made aware of how wet she is by the inclusion of Camilla's fingers, molten hot, insides humming, and she prays that it means anything to her, that Camilla can see what she does to her and it means something. It's too humiliating to say it out loud, so please understand. Camilla makes no indication - she's concentrating. Which is just fine. Selena has given up on trying to say I love you, which is just fine. 

Instead, she darts forward, ensures no Hoshidan archer will knock her princess off her mount, or at least, she'd die before she saw it. Even worse, she prays sometimes to see it, but just a little - enough to carry her to safety, to get to be the one to dress her wounds, to be the best strongest most loving one, her favorite. She hates it. She runs the idea over and over in her hands like a smooth stone. Just once, she wants Camilla to be relieved to see her. Instead, Camilla just smiles.

There was a kind of nausea the first time Selena fucked her, like opening your presents on your birthday and realizing it's over and life goes on, that your love object has evaporated in your hands and instead, a person is there. She catalogs the other best things she's ever tasted: wine, pungent cheese swiped from the royal family table, and single grains of caviar laid straight on her wet tongue. Disgusting, perfect. Camilla cracks her open a single oyster, and when the knife slips into her thumb she laughs and lets her blood mix in with the brine. Selena swallows it whole, letting herself feel conspiratorial and beloved.

Like a book, Camilla's love is something you have to believe in to make real. Even then, it's in your head. Selena's hands are always shaking, desperate to hold on to something.

It's hard to recall her touch, is the thing - or, she can, but it wasn't what emerges first in her memory - that in actuality it's clumsy-acceptable, familiar in the way the gap between your cunt and unfamiliar hands is familiar, touch that doesn't surprise you but is good enough, the same strange colliding kisses from someone who's skull you've yet to understand. It never mattered, she's starving. She goes back, always. Camilla says "cum for me" and she does like it was never a question or an option, pulled out of her body like a wave cresting. Like a wave, crying too, sobs, but she's too scared to trace back to where they came from, so she swallows them down instead. It isn't a question of if Camilla would hold her, but instead the reason why. It's humiliating to cry for someone who is always just smiling, smiling.

"Would you stay by my side forever?" Selena has to pull away, gasping, bury her teeth into Camilla's thigh, exposed and struck dead by the question.

"Yes?"  
"Yes," she chokes. 

Camilla says something else. Selena hears "You're an idiot." She makes it another day without Camilla letting go. She considers getting a different job.


End file.
